


Reverberations

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Echoes, Rodney spies something private and shares his discovery with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverberations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Velocitygrass.

"Watching Sam, again?"

Startled, Rodney jumped a little. He turned enough to glare at Sheppard. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," Sheppard answered with a half-smile that said he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not." Sheppard moved a little closer, resting one hand on the balcony railing. "So is he out there?"

"I came out here to watch him, but he wasn't here and I--" Rodney waved a hand, hoping Sheppard would find it distracting.

"So what were you watching?" Sheppard's voice was low, a tone which said Rodney would come clean if he knew what was good for him, not that that tone worked on Rodney.

"Nothing."

"Nothing," Sheppard repeated.

"Nope."

"Then why are you acting so guilty?"

"I am not act--" The look on Sheppard's face was enough to make him surrender. He'd never been good at lying, and he was even worse at it with Sheppard. Handing over the binoculars, he said, "Upper balcony."

Sheppard lifted the binoculars. "That's--"

"Teyla and Elizabeth."

"They're--"

"Kissing."

"We shouldn't be--"

"Watching this."

"It's hot."

Rodney nodded rapidly. "I know. I told myself I shouldn't watch. It's a violation of their privacy. Not to mention perverted and wrong."

"Wow," Sheppard said.

Pointing at him, Rodney replied, "That's what I thought."

Lowering the binoculars, John looked down at Rodney. "Teyla and Elizabeth?"

"I know. Who'd have thought? Although I suppose it makes sense, Teyla's probably the only person here Elizabeth could consider a peer, and they're interested in the same sorts of things, and they both know what it's like to be responsible for other people."

"And they're both hot."

"That too."

John raised the binoculars again. "They went inside."

"Oh." Rodney's eyes met John's, answering the question of whether John was thinking about all of the things they'd be doing once they went inside.

"Want to play computer games?" John asked.

Rodney nodded.

 

Unfortunately, the problem with playing computer games was that Rodney couldn't stop thinking about why they were playing computer games. And Pong didn't really qualify anyway.

Hit the ball, glance at John's profile, try not to think about Elizabeth naked. Hit the ball again, glance at John's profile, try not to think about Teyla naked.

As a strategy for distraction, it was leaving Rodney half-erect and increasingly irritated. "They're naked."

"Rodney."

"Well, they are. They're naked and touching each other. And… Oh my God, you don't suppose that Elizabeth has a dildo, do you?"

Sheppard turned toward him, dropping the controller onto the bed, and for a moment Rodney was afraid he'd do something drastic. Then Sheppard grabbed him by the back of neck and tugged him forward into a kiss. It wasn't much of a kiss, just Sheppard's lips pressed against his, brief and hard.

"What was that for?" Rodney knew he was staring, and should probably close his mouth, but Sheppard had kissed him.

"I thought it might stop you from talking."

"Oh, well, it wasn't long enough for that."

"So I see."

Apparently, Sheppard interpreted Rodney's matter-of-fact assessment as an invitation to kiss more because he leaned in. This kiss was smoother, easier, an invitation rather than a demand. Rodney didn't get invited so many places that he was about to turn one down.

One kiss led seamlessly into another, and Rodney was on his back in Sheppard's bed, with Sheppard leaning over him, kissing him.

"I didn't know you liked men, Colonel," he said, putting a hand in the center of Sheppard's chest and holding him back, wanting to make at least a little sense of the situation.

"It's not something I advertise."

"Advertise? We've been friends for three years."

"Do you want to argue about this or have sex?"

Rodney swallowed. "Have sex, but we're arguing later."

"Deal." Sheppard leaned down and Rodney decided a little frantically that maybe he should call him John if they were going to have sex. The kiss calmed him a little. Well, calmed his panic anyway. It further excited other things.

Still, when they parted, he said, "John."

"Rodney."

"I was just trying it out."

"My name?"

Rodney nodded, and John smiled, clearly amused. But it wasn't a mean sort of amused. Then he kissed Rodney again. Okay, maybe Rodney should stop interrupting the kissing, because the kissing was really nice. Really nice. Exceptionally nice.

John rested a hand on Rodney's stomach and his hand was so warm that Rodney could feel the heat of it through his t-shirt. But most of his attention was on John's mouth which tasted good and felt even better. John had soft, mobile lips and a sneaky tongue and the more they kissed the more Rodney wanted to kiss.

When John slipped his hand beneath Rodney's shirt, onto bare skin, Rodney tightened his stomach muscles instinctively. He wasn't sure how he felt about John of all people touching him there, where he was soft. But John didn't say anything about the softness, just stroked his hand over Rodney's skin, slowly edging his hand higher.

Maybe Rodney should touch too. It was the polite thing to do, and the thought of John's skin beneath his fingers was enough to make him tug at John's t-shirt, trying to get it free from his pants.

"Easy," John said softly, sitting back enough to pull his shirt up and off.

He sat up and John's bare chest was right in front of him. Rodney had seen it before, of course, but never when they'd been kissing and with touching on the agenda. Lots of dark, soft-looking hair, and lean muscle, two hard, brown nipples… Rodney rested his hand in the center of John's chest.

John had gone perfectly still, but his eyes were on Rodney, watching Rodney's face with an intensity Rodney had rarely seen in John. He raised his gaze to John's.

Desire.

Right there between them. Rodney had no idea how he hadn't seen it before now. After all he and John made as much sense as Teyla and Elizabeth. They were both leaders of their respective departments, both heroes--okay, John more so than Rodney-- both brilliant, not that he would ever tell John that. Yet, Rodney hadn't seen it. Now he couldn't look away.

He groaned when John's lips met his. The kiss was slow, almost sweet, and it made the desire in his gut twist and coil until he had to move his hand, had to feel the small rise of John's chest muscles, the tiny firmness of a nipple.

"Yours too," John whispered when they parted, tugging on Rodney's shirt. Rodney immediately pulled it off.

John rubbed one of Rodney's nipples with his fingers. Moving closer, he practically straddled Rodney, making it clear with his body what he wanted Rodney to do, and Rodney complied, lying back on the bed.

Warm wonderful suction as John's mouth closed around his nipple and Rodney arched toward it. The brush of a tongue, and more suction, and it had been so long since anyone had done this to him that Rodney had almost forgotten he liked it.

John switched sides and Rodney patted him encouragingly. But John lifted his head and Rodney would have complained except they were kissing again. Rodney wrapped his arms around John's shoulders, bare skin against his. He ran one hand over John's back and side, trying to get more contact.

John's hips bucked, rubbing his cock against Rodney's, causing Rodney to gasp. John must've liked the sound because he did it again, deliberately. Rodney could feel John's hard-on, even through their pants.

He'd made John hard, and John had made Rodney hard, and they were having sex. Rodney tried to decide if he should panic about that, but got sidetracked when John lifted his hips, reached between them and popped open the button on Rodney's pants. The rest followed, John's fingers brushing against him.

Moving to the foot of the bed, John quickly untied Rodney's shoes and tugged them off. When he reached for the waistband of Rodney's pants, Rodney lifted his hips and pushed right along with him.

Sitting up, now completely naked, he reached for the buckle on John's thigh holster.

"I'll get it," John said.

Rodney nodded, watching as John deftly removed the holster and lowered it to the floor. With that out of the way, Rodney reached for the button on John's pants. John didn't interfere this time, letting Rodney open his pants and tug them down. They pooled around John's feet and Rodney thought for a moment that maybe he should have had John take off his shoes first, but John somehow managed to toe them off. Stepping free of his pants, John stood in front of Rodney, hands on his hips, still wearing a pair of light blue boxers and white tube socks. It was distressingly sexy.

Swallowing, Rodney reached for him.

John took a step toward him, hands resting on the sides of Rodney's neck as they kissed. Taking advantage, Rodney moved his own hands over John's chest and sides, feeling skin and muscle and hair, before reaching for those boxers.

John's cock was pointing at him. It was darker than the rest of John, and Rodney wanted to touch it. So he did.

"Oh." The sound was soft and surprised. It gave Rodney the courage to slide his hand up and down. John's cock felt surprisingly good in his hand, warm and solid. Not so different from his own, he thought, watching his hand.

John stopped him after a few strokes, covering Rodney's hand with his own. "Let's lay down again."

"Okay." Rodney settled back on the bed with John beside him.

"Have you ever?"

John didn't need to finish the question for Rodney to know what he was asking, and he shook his head. "No."

"But you're okay with this." John finished the sentence with a kiss, almost as if he was afraid Rodney might say no.

"Of course I am."

"Good." John kissed him again, deep and unhurried. And really how could Rodney not be okay with it when John kissed him like that? More kisses, John's naked body pressed against his, Rodney was more than okay with this.

Pulling away, John smiled down at him. "What do you want to do?"

"What are the options?" Rodney smiled back, unable to look away from the genuine happiness in John's face.

"We could do more of what you were doing earlier, only together." Apparently thinking he needed to demonstrate, John wrapped his hand around Rodney's cock, giving it a slow stroke and making Rodney groan.

"What else?" Rodney asked, struggling to get the words out with John's hand sending pleasure everywhere.

"Frottage."

Rodney frowned at him. "Pencil rubbings?"

John chuckled. "Kinda, only without the pencils. Here, I'll show you." Letting go of Rodney's cock, he stretched out over him and brought their hips carefully together.

"Oh. I like that."

"Thought you would," John said, nibbling lightly on the space beneath Rodney's ear and moving his hips again.

Rodney took advantage of the chance to put his hands on John again. "Anything else?"

"Blow jobs."

A jolt of heat went straight to Rodney's groin. "I've never…"

"It's easy. You just take it in your mouth, and suck while moving your mouth up and down. Although it's good if you can use your tongue on the head and the ridge a little too."

Rodney stared at him. John was talking about sucking cock, about the two of them sucking each other's cocks, and Rodney wanted it. "I want that. Only…" Rodney licked his lips. "I want to do you first."

"Yeah, okay," John said after a moment.

"Cool. So, um…" Rodney gestured vaguely with a hand that was probably outside John's range of vision.

"Oh, right." John rolled off of him and onto his back.

"Right," Rodney echoed, sitting up. There was John Sheppard on his back, naked, all hair and skin and muscle and… socks. "You forgot to take off your socks."

Lifting a foot, John tugged off the sock. "Sorry." He threw the sock in the general direction of the bathroom before removing the second one.

Now he was naked. Skin and muscle and narrow feet, and great big erection. Great big erection which Rodney was going to suck on. Although it wasn't really that big, in truth it was probably average, but it was the first penis Rodney was ever going to suck on and that was good for an additional couple of inches.

"You don't have to, you know," John said, looking from Rodney to the cock Rodney was staring at.

"Don't be ridiculous. I want to. I like having things in my mouth."

"You know, I've noticed that."

Rodney gave him the 'you are so entertaining' face and climbed between John's legs. Penis, mouth, how hard could it be? Wrapping his hand around the base to hold it steady, he swiped his tongue across the head. It wasn't bad, a little salty but not that different from the rest of John's skin. He did it again, lingering this time, circling with his tongue.

That was easy. Time to try sucking. Closing his lips around the head, he sucked lightly, then a little harder.

"Yeah, Rodney, just like that."

Clearly, he was doing it right. Now he just needed to add in the motion. Still sucking, he lowered his mouth, just a few inches before drawing back until his lips bumped into the ridge around the head. Then he went down again.

On the fourth stroke he remembered to use his hand.

By the tenth he was getting into it, making slurping sounds as he moved his mouth eagerly up and down John's shaft, liking the way it felt in his mouth, on his tongue, against his lips.

A few strokes later he went too far and started to gag. When John said "Rodney" in a concerned tone, he looked up. He wanted to tell John that he was fine, but his mouth was full.

After that he kept looking up because gazing up at John with his mouth on John's cock was crazy hot.

It got even better when John rested his hands in Rodney's hair, not pushing, just silently encouraging. Rodney needed the encouragement. His cheeks were starting to ache and he was thinking about stopping when John said, "Rodney, Rodney. I'm--"

Removing his mouth and sitting back on his heels, Rodney stroked John with his hand, fast and firm. John came after only a couple of strokes, pleasure twisting his handsome face, hips jerking as his cock pulsed in Rodney's hand, fluid landing on them both. Rodney kept touching, watching in amazement until the pulses stopped.

"Wow," Rodney said.

John grinned at him. "I think I'm supposed to be saying that."

"Was it wow for you too?" Rodney knew the question made him sound like an anxious virgin, but it had been his first time with a guy and he was entitled.

"Yes, yes it was."

Rodney grinned, and John tugged on his wrist. "Now get up here so I can return the favor."

He traded places with John, happily spreading his legs, and piling John's pillows under his head so he could watch. He was very glad he did because John Sheppard's mouth on his cock was better than any porn Rodney had ever seen, and Rodney had seen quite a bit. And what John did with that mouth was the best kind of pleasure.

 

"How long do you think they've been doing it?" Rodney asked. He was sprawled comfortably across John, one leg between John's.

"Rodney."

"Like you aren't curious."

"Can't you be curious about the naked person you're lying next to?"

"Well, yes, but I know how long we've been doing it."

"Three months."

"We haven't been doing it three months."

John sighed. "That's my guess for how long Teyla and Elizabeth have been doing it."

"Huh. Why?"

"It just is."

"You picked that number at random."

"Six months."

"Changing your dates all ready?"

"No. That's how long I think you and I will make it, assuming I don't strangle you."

Rodney lifted himself up on one arm so he could glare down at John. "That's it? Six months."

"Assuming I don't strangle you.

"We're good for longer than that, a year at least. No, make that two. Three. At least three. Years."

John grinned at him. "We'll see."

"Damn right we will." Satisfied that he'd won the argument. Rodney lay back down.

 

"Do you think Elizabeth has a dildo?"

"Rodney."


End file.
